epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sub:Feats/Waffen Feats
Ohne Voraussetzung Crossbow Expert Thanks to extensive practice with the crossbow, you gain the following benefits: * You ignore the loading quality of crossbows with which you are proficient. * Being within 5 feet of a hostile creature doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged attack rolls. * When you use the Attack action and attack with a one handed weapon, you can use a bonus action to attack with a hand crossbow you are holding. Dual Wielder You master fighting with two weapons, gaining the following benefits: *You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand. *You can use two-weapon fighting even when the one-handed melee weapons you are wielding aren't light. *You can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. Great Weapon Master You've learned to put the weight of a weapon to your advantage, letting its momentum empower your strikes. You gain the following benefits: *On your turn, when you score a critical hit with a melee weapon or reduce a creature to 0 hit points with one, you can make one melee weapon attack as a bonus action. *Before you make a melee attack with a heavy weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. Polearm Master You can keep your enemies at bay with reach weapons. You gain the following benefits: *When you take the Attack action and attack with only a polearm weapon, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the opposite end of the weapon. The weapon's damage die for this attack is a d4, and the attack deals bludgeoning damage. This attack uses the same ability modifier as the primary attack. *While you are wielding a polearm, other creatures provoke an opportunity attack from you when they enter the reach you have with that weapon. Nutzbare Waffen: Stab; Speer; Kriegsgabel; Hellebarde; Reiterhammer, Dreizack Sharpshooter You have mastered ranged weapons and can make shots that others find impossible. You gain the following benefits: * Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls. * Your ranged weapon attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover. * Before you make an attack with a ranged weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. Shield Master You use shields not just for protection but also for offense. You gain the following benefits while you are wielding a shield: * If you take the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to try to shove a creature within 5 feet of you with your shield. * If you aren't incapacitated, you can add your shield's AC bonus to any Dexterity saving throw you make against a spell or other harmful effect that targets only you. * If you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you can use your reaction to take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, interposing your shield between yourself and the source of the effect. Tavern Brawler Accustomed to rough-and-tumble fighting using whatever weapons happen to be at hand, you gain the following benefits: * Increase your Strength or Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You are proficient with improvised weapons. * Your unarmed strikes use a d4 for damage. * When you hit a creature with an unarmed strike or an improvised weapon on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to grapple the target. A grapple check is a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Weapon Master You have practiced extensively with a variety of weapons, gaining the following benefits: * Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency with four simple, martial weapons or firearms of your choice. Mit Voraussetzung Defensive Duelist * Prerequisite: Dexterity 13 or higher When you are wielding a finesse weapon with which you are proficient and another creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your AC for that attack, potentially causing it to miss you.